1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved scaffold.
The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved scaffold of the type having a lift platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need, particularly by construction contractors of all trades, for a relatively small, inexpensive, lift scaffold in the work place. When repairs, maintenance or installations are needed in factories or warehouses at low heights it is common to employ ladders, or regular scaffolds having plank platforms. However it is difficult and/or awkward to carry or raise the repair, maintenance or installation equipment and/or needed parts on ladders or scaffolds. It is known also to use hydraulic lifts to raise a working platform. These hydraulic lifts are usually mobile, compact, and efficient but they are very expensive to purchase.